


A two-part Vecpio story

by Muted_Red



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Charmy is a good son, Crush, Dating, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Roommates, helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muted_Red/pseuds/Muted_Red
Summary: Vector has a crush on Espio, and Charmy finds out. Charmy has a plan to get his Dads together with the help of some friends.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Kudos: 18





	1. Asking Espio out

It was a calm spring morning around the Chaotix household. Espio had left to get some meditation done by a lake near their house. Vector was probably inside sleeping, and Charmy sat in a small garden of his in the back yard of their house. He quite liked to prune the flowers, it was just another part of his bee heritage .

"Buzz,Buzz, Buzz~" Charmy liked to sing this little song while gardening. " ~I love the scenta of the flowers, their smells have wonderful powers~"

Charmy moved onto his favorite plant, a rose bush with roses that started at a light yellow and slowly faded into a deep orange. It reminded him of the honey at his old bee colony, it was also the hardest for him to grow. He spent almost a year trying to grow these roses, he had nearly run out of space in the garden space that Espio allowed him to use.

"Hey Charmy, your little garden looking great as always." Vector's voice rang from the door of the house. Charmy waved at him, truth be told he didn't want Vector near his garden. The clumsy gator would probably trip and fall into a rose bush is what Charmy usually expected to happen.

Vector walked over to where Charmy was and knelt down. His amber eyes gazed over the roses starting to fully bloom. Chamy had just watered the bush, which left water droplets that shone brightly in the early morning sun.

"Is there something you wanted?" Charmy quickly said to Vector without even looking in his direction

"Just wanted to see how far you've come with your garden Lucky Charms." Vector patted Charmy on the back.

Charmy rolled his eyes. He liked the nicknames Vector gave people, but Charmy did his best to be like Espio. He really looked up to the chameleon and tried to be like him, but Charmy's energetic nature prevented any dream of that from coming true. Charmy finished pruning his favorite flowers and sighed.

"You know Espio made us toast. He left some on the table for you." Charmy said as he flew into the air.

Vector chuckled "I don't know why he does that. It always gets cold by the time I'm awake to eat it."

Charmy giggled "He really cares about you Vector." Charmy buzzed in past Vector to the door to the house as Vector stood up. behind him. "Its no wonder people think you guys are a couple."

Vector froze and what appeared to be a blush spread across his face. "Do people really think that?"

"Yeah of course, Cream though you guys were dating for the longest time." Charmey called gleefully "Why do you think Cream called you two my parents for a whole year?"

"I assumed she just ment that she knew we were your guardians." Vector said scratching his head. " I-I mean I dont mind being thought of as Espio's boyfriend, or your dad."

Charmy paused for a moment before buzzing over to Vector "Ooooh is someone in looooove?" Charmy taunted and he buzzed in circles around Vector's head.

"Hey quiet down someone might hear you!" Vector quickly grabbed Charmy out of the air and covered his mouth."If Epsio hears you saying that I would be so embarrassed."

Charmy quickly broke free from Vectors large hands, and buzzed a few feet away. Charmy giggled loudly as he made kissing noises mocking Vector even more. Vector blushed again as he reached for Charmy only to miss the small bee who flew a little bit out of Vectors grasp.

"You can't get me." Charmy giggled before he started the small chant "Vector and Espio sitting in a tree,"

"Seriously Charmy cut it out! What if someone hears you?" Vector said as he reached for Charmy again, the bee remained out of his grasp and fled into the house, the bee mocked Vector until he had found a good place to hide.

Vector raced into the house and looked at the clock '10:15'. Vector panicked, he knew Espio would be home in fifteen minutes. Vector called for Charmy trying to convince him not to say anything before Espio got home. It took Vector almost 30 seconds to see the bee's antenna and small helmet sticking out from a pile of blankets hidden in the corner of Chamy's bedroom.

"You know Charmy your antenna aren't under the blankets" Vector said as he walked into the room he was almost caught off guard by the loud "Dang It" that came from the pile of blankets.

"Hey Charmy in all seriousness, please dont tell Espio about any of this." Vecotr said sitting down on Charmy's bed causing it to creak loudly under the weight of the massive reptile.

" Why? What are you afraid of?" Charmy said as his head poked up from the blankets. He looked at Vector with a look of confusion.

"Well I just dont want to hurt my relationship with Espio." Vector sighed "Telling him something like this could hurt our friend ship."

Charmy chuckled as he buzzed over to Vector. "No it wouldn't. I mean Espio likes you too." Charmy declared before realizing what he had just said

"HE WHAT!?" Boomed Vector standing from Charmy's bed quickly. " Since when Charmy? and you better not be messing with me."

"He's felt like that for a while now. He's afraid of the same thing that you are though." Charmy looked up at Vector "Hiw did you not figure this out Mr. Big-Shot Detective"

Vector put his hand on his chin, Charmy could see the gears turning in his head, Vector's eyes slowly widen as he starts to realize all of the hints Espio had given him.

"Well?" Charmy gleefully exclaimed "Are you gonna do something about this?"

"What would we do we only have," Vector looks at the clock on Charmy's wall "Ten minutes. We don't have time to plan anything."

Charmy flew up closer to Vector's face "We don't need a plan. I've been planning a romantic moment for you two for weeks now."

Charmy flew past Vector and crawled under his bed where he quickly re emerged with a small notebook in his hand. On the front there was a large heart drawn with the letters V and E in pen on the heart. Charmy opened it and flipped through the pages, he stopped at a page in the middle of the book.

"Look here." Charmy flipped the book around and pointed at a bunch of poorly drawn pictures of a green stick figure playing piano for a smaller purple one. It took Vector a moment to realize that those stick figures were supposed to be him and Espio.

"I can't get my piano in here in under ten minutes, it's out in the shed out back." Vector said quietly.

"Not with that attitude you can't." Charmy said grabbing Vector's hand as he began trying to drag Vector out of the room. "C'mon I'm sure we can get that Piano under the big tree our back in five minutes."

Vector followed Charmy slightly confused but he felt that the bee wouldn't let him do anything else if he didn't go along with this plan of Chamy's. Charmy let go of Vector's hands and pointed to the backyard door.

"Now go get that piano into a nice spot I have other things to get ready." and with that Charmy disappeared into the house leaving Vector to blindly follow what the bee had told him. Vector chuckled 'Charmy has really grown up since we first met didn't he. A few years ago the small bee wouldn't have bossed Vector around like this let alone speak to him likea friend.'

Vector quickly ran out into their backyard, opening the shed doors with such force he had to stop and make sure the doors didn't fly off their hinges. Vector ran around the large piano and began to push it into the yard, even with the wheels on the bottom of piano it still took a bit of effort pushing it through the yard to a nice spot under a large tree in the back yard.

Vector looked up at the large tree as he placed the piano bench down. A smile spread across his face. This was the first thing they planted in their backyard when they moved in together, Charmy had begged for a tree and a small gardeb in the back yard until Espio and Vector finally obliged. Espio and Vector spent all day planting different things in the backyard that day, it was one of Vector's fondest memories.

"Vector get a practice song in you dummy." Charmy called breaking Vector from his thoughts. The bee was hanging fake candles in glass jars from branches of the large tree. "Hope you don't mind I got these a few weeks ago."

Vectors smile dropped "You spent how much on these?" Vector sat on the piano bench with his arms folded.

"Oh I didnt buy them. Ms. Amy gave them to me." Chamy said as he tied another one to the tree. " Speaking of Ms. Amy I got her and Blaze to distract Espio for another half hour, He wont he back until lunch time"

Vector tilted his hear "How did you get that set up on such short notice?" Vector was incredibly impressed by how much the bee had been able to do in seven minutes

"I just told her it was a code green. She knew what it ment" Charmy said as he giggled " She was the one who helped me with most of this planning."

Vector blushed "You had someone in on your plans this whole time? I thought you kept this to yourself?"

Charmy looked down at Vector and folded his arms "You really think a nine year-old could get all of this done in such short notice?"

Vector sighed, Charmy had been asking to spend time with Amy and Blaze, Vector just thought Charmy missed his babysitters. Vector didn't mind since it gave him some peace and quiet in the house, and now Vector appreciated it even more.

"So Charmy any other surprises I should know about?" Vector said as he gathered some sheet music on the piano, he studied the music while he waited for a response

"Well there is one thing." Charmy flew over to his little garden and quickly returned with a bouquet of flowers, and not just any flowers it was a bundle of flowers from Charmy's favorite rose bush. "I want you to give them to Espio."

Vector didn't know what to say, he could hardly speak at all. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked up at Charmy. "Lucky Charms are you sure? I mean these are your favorites. I couldn't take them"

Charmy smiled and placed the roses on the piano. "The bush will regrow, but this chance won't come again." Charmy smiled and flew up to Vector. " So please take them, take them for me."

Vector pulled Charmy in for a hug. Vector couldn't help but feel touched by what Charmy was doing, No one had ever been this nice to Vector before. His own family wouldn't have supported him like this.

"Hey enough hugging" Charmy yelled as he pulled away from Vector. " Nowpractice and get ready to woo Espio."

Vector smiled as he sat back down at the piano brushing the tears from his eyes, before he began playing Espio's favorite piece. Vector was glad he had time to practice as he hadn't played piano in a long time. He fumbled some of the notes and he had to pause every so often to read the next few notes he had to play.

Before Vector knew it, it was 11:55. Vector's heart was racing as Charmy flew from the house to the backyard over and over again waiting for Espio to return home. A knock sounded from the front door and Vector could have died on the spot, from hoe nervous he was.

Charmy quickly flew to the backyard after opening the door "Its not him, Its not him"

as Charmy was talking Amy quickly ran into the back yard holding a camera

"Amy what are you doing?" Vector said his voice shaking

"I'm here to capture the memories. Blaze will be here with Espio in five minutes. Now quickly smile." Amy raised her camera, and Vector forced a smile as she took the picture.

"Thank you for the help Amy." Charmy said "You should go right there it's the best spot to take a picture"

Amy smiled at Charmy's excitement. "Its not problem Busy-Bee" Amy looked over at Vector " You going to be ok? You look terrified"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just super nervous. I mean what if this is to much, what if he says no." Vector stammered

Amy quickly walked over to Vector and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey it's going to be ok. Espio loves you."

Vector couldn't help at the word 'loves'. "Do you really think so?" Vector turned to look at her hoping for a positive answer

"I know so, Espio wouldn't shut up about you when me and Blaze distracted him." Amy chuckled as she began to walk back to her photo spot.

Amy's words calmed Vector down even just a little bit. "Thanks Amy. You don't know how much that means to me."

Before Amy could respond Charmy came flying into the back yard "He's here, He's here."

Vector began to play his piano with out second thought. In only a few seconds Espio walked into the backyard. His eyes widened at the sight of Vector playing his favorite piano piece, the decorations in the tree and the small path Charmy made in the ground leading to Vector.

"What? What's all of this?" Espio said to shocked to walk into the back yard. Before he got an answer Blaze placed a hand on Espio's back.

"Don't ask to many questions. Just walk out there." Blaze gave Espio a gentle push. Espio slowly walked into the yard, Amy taking pictures from the corner of the yard, and Charmy excitedly buzzed next to her, but Espio didn't pay attention to them, his focus was on Vector. Espio had never seen Vector look so happy and yet so nervous at the same time.

"Isn't it a little to early for a surprise birthday party Vector?" Espio said his calm voice slightly shaking. Charmy and Amy said very loud 'What's' from the corner of the yard, followed by Blaze's face palm which was somehow louder then Amy and Charmy. Vector simply chuckled.

"Well it's not anyone's birthday." Vector took a deep breath "But we could made this day mean something big."

Espio was visible confused "What do you mean? How would that work?" Espio could see Amy raise her camera to take a photo while Charmy and Blaze sat next to her excitedly they held hands in a mix of excitement and second hand nervousness.

"We could make today our anniversary." Vector grabbed the bouquet of flowers Charmy had given him. Vector took a deep breath and " What I'm saying is, will you be my boyfriend Espio?"

Espio looked at the flowers tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to speak but couldn't. Espio nodded. He grabbed the flowers and placed them into a small garden table next to him, before he pulled Vector in for a hug.

Charmy, Amy, and Blaze cheered from the corner of the backyard. Vector hugged Espio tightly. Neither of them could beleive this was happening. That morning felt like another normal morning and now it was their first day with their new partners.

Blaze opened a bag she brought into the yard with her and she pulled out a cake saying ' congrats '. Charmy excitedly pulled out plates he had stashed in the yard while Vector was practicing piano.

"Well are we going to celebrate or what?" Amy said as she hugged Blaze.

Charmy excitedly agreed while Espio and Vector looked at them still reeling from what was happening.

"How long have you been playing to do this Vector " Espio said looking up at his now boyfriend. Espio still needed time to adjust to the thought of Vector being his boyfriend

"I didn't plan this out at all. This was all Charmy, Amy, and Blaze." Vector gestured over to the trio who were laughing and eating cake. "Charmy said he's been planning this since you told him that you had feelings for me."

Espio chuckled "That crazy kid" Espio and Vector walked over to the rest of the group holding hands. Charmy excitedly buzzed over and hugged the two.

"I'm so happy my Dad is dating my other Dad" Charmy yelled. The yard quickly got quiet as Charmy said this. He had never called the two dad before, at least not without taking it back and using their real names or a nickname

"I'm glad my son is happy too" Espio said as tears pooled in his eyes and he hugged Charmy. Vector smiled too, earlier he thought his family wouldn't ever help him, but now he realized, his family would help him through everything, because his family was right infront of him, and he knew nothing could take this away from him.

Vector hugged his family with tears sliding down his face. Amy and Blaze watched the two while, Amy leaned up against Blaze.

"Remember when you asked me out Blaze?" Amy asked causing Blaze to smile. Blaze smiled and nodded. She remembered using her pyro kinesis to light a multitude of candles around a fountain in town square and wooing Amy with a romantic picnic

"Wait you guys are dating?" Charmy said leaving the large hug that he was in. Amy smiled at Charmy and nodded.

"It doesn't matter right now. I think it's time to celebrate." Blaze said cutting two slices of cake for Vector and Espio.

"Heck yes we're celebrating." Vector said grabbing his slice. "I say we make a toast but we don't have drinks, but hey let's dedicate this to family."

The whole group cheered "To family". Espio leaned up against Vector smiling.

"To the best family I could wish for."

Vector pulled Charmy and Espio into a large hug "You guys aren't the best family, you're the perfect family."


	2. 5 Times Espio tired to propose to Vector, and the one time Vector did propose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made for a random fic trope night with a few friends, it turned out better then I expected, so I made it the second chapter of my Vecpio story

First time:   
Espio sighed looking at the ring in his hand. "I hope this goes well." Espio walked over to Vector who he had taken to a huge amusement park. They were in front of the ferris wheel waiting for the fireworks to start. 

In front of them stretched a large body of water, it separated the two parts of the park from one another, they lights from the park glimmered off the water as it danced causing it to make the lights look even more grand.

"Hey Espie thank you so much for taking me here." Vector hugged Espio close. Espio smiled and got ready for what was about to happen. Espio pulled at Vector's arm and was starting to get on one knee when a loud firework popped in the distance nearly causing Espio to fall over. Vector looked at the fireworks amazed, there was no taking his eyes off them now. Espio put the ring back in his pocket. 

"I'll just wait until next time." Espio said quietly

#Time 2 

Espio and Vector had taken Charmy to an art museum. There was one piece that Espio and Vector had always loved which Espio was going to propose in front of. 

"It's a gorgeous piece in person, Espie." Vector said excitedly. 

"You know what else is gorgeous - " Espio started to say but he was swiftly cut off by the fire alarm turning on. Someone had light fire to a painting in an attempt to take revenge on their ex lover who had painted it. Espio sighed as he left the building.

They walked out of the building and Vector did what he did best and took over the police's investigation. He took what felt like five seconds to find the motive and the culprit and their friends who were involved in distracting the guards in the gallery.

#Time 3

The Chaotix had gone to a chao garden. It's where Espio and Vector had given Charmy his adoption papers officially making him their son . 

Espio knew he could propose this time. Charmy was in on it and was ready to help at any cost. 

"Y'know Espie it's weird that you brought me here." Vector turned to Espio "I know you miss the place but it's weird to want to come back so sudden"

"This place means a lot to us." Espio looked at Vector " We adopted Charmy officially here, and well it's the best place for a special occasion you know V." 

"Guess I can understand that." Vector paused "But wait what's the special occasion Espie " 

Espio smiled and started to speak but was interrupted by a large explosion. Eggman had decided to attack the Chao garden believing it was hiding a Chaos emerald. Espio could have destroyed the whole egg fleet with the anger he felt at that very moment 

The Chaotix attacked with all the force they could which decimated the robots Eggman had sent to attack. Eggman quickly fled seeing as his plan had failed. They quickly returned to make sure no Chao were harmed. One has tripped while running from Eggman but other than that no Chao were harmed in the attempting of this proposal.

#Time 4 

Espio had set the whole backyard up, to look just as it had when Vector had first asked him out. Espio had learned piano just for this moment. 

Charmy brought Blaze and Amy to help as well. Amy had sent Blaze to follow Vector around all day to make sure nothing bad could happen to interrupt them this time. Charmy flew into the back yard with a worried look on his face.

"Vector broke his leg." Charmy said looking scared.

Espio felt a surge of panic but it couldn't stop him from saying "HOW THE FU-"

They quickly ran to the hospital. Espio almost tripped running into Vector's room, he was filled with both anger and a sense of dread. He quickly realized however that Vector did not break his leg. They quickly explained he had slipped on the curb walking home and Blaze being who she was forced him to have it checked. When she called the house Charmy heard "hurt" and "leg" and assumed the worst. Espio was relieved everything was ok, but he started to feel like he was just destined to never propose to Vector. 

He quickly told the others not to help with another proposal plan. "I've got this everyone don't worry about it" Espio gave them a forced smile, but deep down he knew this was starting to affect him deep down. He felt like it wasn't even worth a try anymore.

#Time 5 

Espio had basically given up on being romantic when he started this next proposal. He walked into the Chaotix office with the ring in his hand and started to strut up to the table Vector was sitting at. Vector couldn't hear Espio as he was blasting the ABBA song 'Money, Money, Money" in his headphones. Espio slammed his hand on the desk as he walked around it. This alerted Vector who took off his headphone and tilted his head.

"What's up Espie? " Vector said, thinking he did something wrong. Espio took a deep breath and got ready to propose 

"Vector I have a very important question for you" before Espio could finish their phone rang. The hooligans had robbed a bank. Espio watched Vector leave. Espio growled before driving his kunai into the dart board on the wall. The force of the throw split the board in half, and the board clattered to the ground. Espio followed Vector out of the room, doing his best not to look like he just got interrupted for the fifth time. It felt like the universe was against him. 

The one time Vector did

Espio had been brought to Carnival island by Charmy and Vector. Espio knew it was because of a mission and all that jazz but to say he was upset would have been an   
understatement. 

"Hey Espio, you look down" Charmy said. Flying in front of Espio. Espio simply scoffed and rolled his eyes. Charmy flew over to Vector and whispered in his ear. 

"Hey don't worry Espie this shouldn't be a super long case" Vector called happily. Espio rolled his eyes and looked around the island as they slowly walked through it. The bright, neon lights contrasting immensely with Espio's brooding. 

"How far are we walking." Espio said angrily. Vector just sighed while Charmy looked rather sad. Vector just motioned for Espio to continue walking. Espio did so. What other choice did he have at the time. 

They walked for what felt like hours to Espio, but, was probably only five minutes." I'm running ahead you guys don't follow ok." Vector said before running off leaving Charmy and Espio in the dust. Espio simply sighed and Charmy buzzed over to him.

"Hey Espio try to cheer up a little bit. " Charmy said, sounding upset. Espio rolled his eyes like he had been for the whole walk. They continued to walk in silence broken only by the buzzing of Chamy's wings. 

They arrived at a large door. It was surrounded by multi color blinking lights. It seemed oddly familiar to Espio, but he couldn't place his finger on why.

Espio opened the door to see Vector standing in a large room with Amy, Blaze, and Knuckles . It dawned on Espio why this place looked so familiar. It's where Espio met Vector and the other Chaotix, but why did Vector and Charmy bring him here. 

"Espio" 

Espio taken aback by Vector's sudden use of his actual name. "What's wrong V?" 

Vector shook his head "No I need you to be serious right now ok?" Espio nodded a bit scared as to what was happening. A thousand thoughts ran through his head. Was he being dumped? Is this and intervention? Was something wrong with Vector? But before Espio could say anything Vector got down on one knee.

"Wha -" Espio couldn't finish his sentence with all of the emotion he was feeling at the moment. Vector opened the ring box and, it held the ring Espio had bought for Vector. Espio's hand went over his mouth.

"Well Espio? Will you marry me?" Vector said smiling at the chameleon. Espio simply nodded yes before running in to hug his now Fiance. The rest of the people in the room went wild cheering for the two. Charmy pulled out a confetti popper and fired it into the air with excitement. 

Espio couldn't believe the crocodile had managed to plan all of this without having anything go wrong. But to Espio one thing was more important to ask. "When did you figure out I was going to propose?"

Vector smiled at his fiance " Since the chao garden. No way you would take me there without something important happening." 

Espio smiled, of course the master detective would have figured out his plan. Espio couldn't complain though it all ended well, but he realized something. 

"I'm so sorry Vector." Espio said quietly. Vector crouched down in front of Espio. 

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong?" Vector placed a hand on Espios shoulder. 

"But I almost ruined this. " Espio quietly stated "I was so upset and rude to you." Vector simply pulled Espio into a large hug. 

"You could never ruin this for me" Vector said "you've seen me at my worst and stuck around. I could never give up the chance to be with you forever. Even during your darkest days." 

Espio began to cry. He was so happy he had someone that cared so much about him. Vector had put up with Espio acting like an angsty teenager all day for this. Espio knew he could never find anyone better than Vector. 

"I think it's time to celebrate, we are on carnival island after all" Charmy said happily. Espio and Vector stood up but before anything could happen, they slid their wedding rings onto each others fingers and held hands as they walked into the large island filled with its wondrous attractions. Amy, Blaze, and Knuckles had planned a full schedule for the two which ended with them watching fireworks in the night sky. 

The two sat together with Charmy, sleeping on their laps. They watched the colors burst across the night sky from a hill covered in blooming white flowers that danced in the slight breeze. Espio had his head against Vector's shoulder. As the fireworks came to a close Espio could only think of one thing to say that wouldn't ruin the mood 

"I love you Vector. I'll always love you, for as long as time will last." Espio felt a tear hit his face. Vector was crying, not sad crying. Vector grinned from ear to ear ( or whatever the saying would he in his case) 

" I love you too Espio. Forever and Always" 

Espio smiled 

"Forever and Always"


End file.
